Devil or Angel?
by YuraELF
Summary: Siwon tahu dia adalah orang ketiga diantara KyuMin. / Kyuhyun dan Kibum, melakukan permainan bodoh; Devil or Angel, Siwon dan Sungmin jadi korban. / Siwon berniat melupakan Kyuhyun, tapi tunggu, Kyuhyun mengajaknya kencan? / Eh? Namja bernama Kibum itu sepupu Kyuhyun? Apa ini yang namanya fall in Love at the first sight?/ KyuMin and SiBum. Pemberitahuan FF The Game.


**Devil Or Angel?**

**Main cast : **Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun

**Pairing :** KyuMin, SiBum, WonKyuMin, KyuMinBum.

**Warning : **Yaoi (always), typos, EYD berantakan, plot/alur terlalu cepat (kadang-kadang terlalu lambat) dan lain-lain.

**This fiction dedicated for all my reader ^^**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**Present by YuraELF**

"Kyu… saranghae," ucapnya sembari berlutut dihadapan namja tampan didepannya.

"Siwon Hyung, aku sudah bilang aku seme, kau tidak bisa memperuke-ku seenaknya! Kalau kau mau jadi namjachinguku, kau yang harus jadi uke." Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Matanya memandang malas namja tampan dihadapannya. Apakah tampang Kyuhyun seuke itu? Uh… Kyuhyun berpikir dia masih sangat cocok menjadi seorang ultimate top seme.

"Kyu… aku—"

"Cukup Hyung!" potong Kyuhyun. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Kejadian ini sudah hampir setiap pagi terjadi, dan ini sangat memalukan bagi Kyuhyun, karena terus dipandangi teman-temannya dengan tatapan menyudutkan seperti itu. Kyuhyun seme! dan akan terus seperti itu!

"Kyu~" lirih Siwon langsung berdiri, diraihnya tangan Kyuhyun. Siwon memandang namja evil dihadapannya dengan pancaran mata penuh pengharapan.

"Kumohon Hyung, carilah namja lain yang bersedia menjadi uke-mu!" ucap Kyuhyun telak. Dihempaskannya tangan Siwon kasar. Ia kemudian berlalu pergi dari sana. Hah—Siwon harus patah hati lagi hari ini.

.

.

.

"Yesung Hyung! Aku mau cari pacar!"

"Heh? Huaa~!" Yesung terlonjak kaget mendapati seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk dengan manis disebelahnya.

"Hyung! Bisakah kau hentikan sikap anehmu itu?" ucap namja yang mengagetkan Yesung. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Sungmin-ah! Kau mengagetkanku!" Yesung memegangi dadanya. Mengatur nafasnya yang semula berpacu cepat karena kaget.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Hn. Jadi, apa saranmu?" ujar Sungmin tidak memperdulikan ucapan Yesung barusan.

"Biarkan aku menarik nafas dulu Sungmin-ah," jawab Yesung.

"Lalu, apa?"

"Jadi, bisa kau ulangi pertanyaanmu tadi?" tanya Yesung, namja berambut kemerahan itu sepertinya sudah bisa menetralkan rasa kegetnya barusan.

"Aku ingin punya pacar Hyung," jawab Sungmin santai. Seperti biasa, lengkap dengan wajah polos dan tatapan mata foxy penuh harapnya.

"Ye?"

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Apa tadi dia tidak salah dengar? Seorang namja seperti Sungmin ingin punya pacar? Oh, memangnya ada apa dengan Sungmin? Yah… selama ini Sungmin menganggap semua yeoja merepotkan, walaupun ada beberapa yang tidak, misalnya Ibunya. Tapi tetap saja, hal ini akan menjadi berita besar kalau banyak yeoja dan namja yang tahu.

"Tinggal umumkan saja kalau kau mencari pacar, para yeoja dan namja akan berdatangan sendiri padamu." Ucap Yesung santai. Ia memasang earphone di sebelah telinganya, terpekur dengan music Ballad yang terdengar dari earphone itu. Sedangkan telinga yang lain ia fungsikan untuk mendengar semua celotehan Sungmin.

"Ya Hyung! Kau berkata seolah semuanya mudah," Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya beberapa senti. Orang-orang yang melihatnya melakukan hal itu akan benar-benar berpikir bahwa Sungmin adalah seekor kelinci yang manis kalau tidak ingat jurus matrial artnya.

"Ya—memang mudah kan?" ujar Yesung dengan nada _sing a song_, berniat sedikit menggoda Sungmin.

"Aish Hyung, aku akan mencari namjachingu sendiri!" ucap Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ya… bagusla—eh? Sungmin-ah… seharusnya yeoja!" Yesung mengoreksi. Jadi, kesimpulannya Sungmin sudah menentukan orientasi seksualnya. Kau tau kan? Selama ini Sungmin tidak terlalu jelas orientasi seksualnya. Dia tidak terlalu suka dengan yeoja dan tidak terlalu perduli dengan namja, mungkin ditengah-tengah. Aseksual mungkin?

"Molla Hyung… sepertinya namja saja deh!" balas Sungmin tanpa berpikir. Menurutnya yang penting punya pacar.

"Kau berniat jadi uke?" tanya Yesung. Ia segera melepas earphone-nya. Memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Ini adalah sesuatu yang langka karena seorang Lee Sungmin sangat jarang berbicara mengenai perasaan. Masa sih?

"Hyung! Aku seme! Kau mau merasakan matrial art-ku?" Sungmin mengepalkan tinjunya. Yah—dia tahu dia manis, tapi mau dikemanakan kemampuan matrial art-nya kalau dia jadi uke. Kelaut?

"A-ah… aniyo…"

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

"Semoga kau berhasil saja menemukan uke-mu…." sambung Yesung sembari menahan tawanya. Sungmin? Ingin jadi seme? Yang benar saja! Mungkin itulah pikir Yesung.

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu memandang malas manusia-manusia yang berjalan kesana kemari seperti semut dibawahnya. Ia memendarkan pandangannya lagi untuk mencari pemandangan menarik yang sekiranya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari satu kata bernama** BOSAN**. Ia sedang sangat-sangat bosan sekarang. Bosan dengan kehidupannya yang datar-datar saja, bosan dengan tingkah Siwon yang selalu mengganggunya, bosan dengan kehidupan sempurnanya, bosan dengan segala yang ada dihidupnya. Andaikan ada sedikit saja tantangan yang berarti, mungkin hidupnya tidak akan sebosan ini.

"Kau diatap rupanya," sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"Hn. Begitulah…" balasnya malas. Tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa namja yang menegurnya barusan. Ia cukup tahu dengan mengenali suara sepupunya tersebut.

"Wae? Sedang bosan Kyuhyunnie?" tanya namja itu sembari berjalan mendekat kearah orang yang dipanggilnya '_Kyuhyunnie'_.

"Hm~" Kyuhyun membalas pertanyaan namja tadi gumamannya. Ia cukup malas untuk mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata sekarang.

Namja yang baru saja datang tadi terlihat menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang ditumpukan pada tembok pembatas tempat mereka berada sekarang. Seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan, matanya juga ikut berpendar memperhatikan siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Kibum Hyung?" setelah sekian lama diam, Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya. Setidaknya dia harus menyapa sepupunya yang baru pindah kesekolahnya ini bukan?

"Begitulah—kau tahu? Membosankan seperti biasa," jawab Kibum dengan nada berat seolah dengan itu bisa melepaskan semua kebosanan yang dirasakannya.

"…." Kyuhyun memilih diam. Ia baru sadar bahwa namja disampingnya termasuk golongan orang yang sama seperti dirinya, sama-sama pembosan.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Mr. pembosan?" tanya Kibum dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ck. Seperti kau tidak saja, Hyung," jawab Kyuhyun sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. Kyuhyun mendengar Kibum tertawa karena kata-katanya tadi, entah bagian mana yang lucu dan terasa menggelitik, Kyuhyun juga tidak tau.

"Aku dengar namja bernama Siwon selalu mengejarmu…." Kibum menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, dipandangnya wajah Kyuhyun yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Benar kan, Kyu?" lanjutnya tersenyum killer.

"Huum…. Kau tahu? Dia merepotkan Hyung." Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil membayangkan wajah Siwon. Namja bernama Siwon itu adalah namja yang perfect, sangat malah. Tapi, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa bosan didekat Siwon.

"Hah—Kyu…. Hidupku tidak menyenangkan," ucap Kibum mendesah malas. Matanya menengadah memandang langit biru. Ia tersenyum kecil, sungguh tampan.

"…." Kyuhyun kembali diam, tidak berniat membalas ucapan Kibum. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat permainan kecil?" usul Kibum. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Permainan?

"Yah—kau tahu? Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan ini," lanjut Kibum lagi, kali ini dengan seringai jahat yang disembunyikannya.

"Permainan?" Kali ini Kyuhyun terpaksa membuka mulutnya. Dia cukup penasaran dengan permainan sepupunya ini.

"Begitulah." Kibum berkata dengan nada malas. Padahal hatinya sudah menggebu ketika melihat pancaran bersemangat dari dalam mata Kyuhyun.

"Permainan seperti apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Devil or Angel," Kibum tersenyum penuh makna.

"Ye?"

"Kita lihat, apa dia benar-benar mencintaimu." Ujarnya lagi. Matanya menatap Siwon yang sedang berdiri tegak dibawah mereka. Ia tersenyum menyeringai melihat Siwon yang memandang Kyuhyun penuh cinta.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Notes : Bukannya ngelanjutin FF yang laen, saya malah publish FF ini. Hehe, mianhae… FF **The Game **baru dalam proses pengerjaan. So, apakah ada yang minat? Kalau tidak mungkin saya akan menghapus FF ini, soalnya FF ini hanya akan dibuat kalau banyak yang minta. FF The Game akan di update tanggal 17 Januari, **Ultah Kangin-sshi Oppa** ^^. Saya juga mau bikin beberapa FF Oneshoot untuk ultah Kyuhyun-sshi Oppa, ada yang mau request? Silahkan PM Yura ya. Pairnya terserah aja, yang penting Kyu Oppa selalu jadi Main cast. Gitu aja. Hanya 3 pengirim pertama.

Silahkan komentar. Tulisannya juga ya? Saya rasa tulisan Yura gak berkembang-berkembang karena gak terlalu banyak SiDers. TT^TT.


End file.
